beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars Zexal A:O
Mars Infinity A:O is a dual-spin Balance type, the second beyblade to Hunter and the evolution to Imperial Mars ED:D. This Beyblade will be featured in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos in the near future. Face Bolt: Mars II The Face Bolt depicts "Mars". In Roman mythology, Mars was the Roman God of War. The design features a Golden helmet-like design with glowing white eyes and blades on a Black background whilst on a Black Face Bolt. Much like Variares D:D. Energy Ring: Mars II The Mars II Energy Ring is now sturdier and more powerful. The Energy Ring is designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Infinity Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring carries ridges on them. So, if an aerial attack is unleashed by an opposing beyblade, it will be able to counter attack it. It is relativley thin but allows the enemy's attack to be more redirective to whatever it's blader chooses. The Energy Ring's colour is a sleek black. Metal Wheel: Infinity The Infinity Wheel is made up of 3 Parts: PC Frame, Core, and Metal Frame. It has two modes, "Absorb Mode" in which the all protrusions of the Core on the three sides turn into one large wing including the rubber of the Core and "Counter Mode" whereas, the 3 outer Metal Frame's rubber wings slide into the Core, only showing its metal to attack. PC Frame: The PC Frame sits between the Metal Frame and Energy Ring. It features 3 thin "wings". The PC Frame is also free-spinning and allows the beyblade to dodge from an attacking beyblade. It is Gold in colour. Metal Frame: The Metal Wheel looks much like the Variares wheel as well. It bears three outer metal wings. These wings hit with exceptional power making an opposing beyblade loose its stamina. The Metal Frame is made for solid Attacks and heavy Defense. It is also Black in colour. Core: The Core for Monarch is very unique .For Starters, 70% of the Core is made up of solid rubber. This allows the beyblade to "spin steal" and deplete the opposing beys stamina. The Core has 3 outer wings on each side (exactly like the Variares wheel) and is able to slide into the Metal Frame for Counter Mode and slide out for an Absorb Mode. 4D Preformance Tip: Aegis Omega Aegis Omega is much like a BD145 but is steel instead of plastic and doesn't flip to change modes. Aegis Omega is like a shield in which it is heavy and can take hits without much damage. The 4D Preformance Tip is also interchangeable, bearing 4 different preformance tips; One for each type (Attack, Stamina, Defense, Balance). For Attack, it changes to an eXtreme Flat tip. For Stamina, it turns to Eternal Defense Sharp whereas the Defense Sharp itself is spinning freely and distributing stamina throughout the bey. For Defense, it carries a standard Wide Defense as it is immoveable by itself. And lastly, It bears Flat Ball tip. The tip can change either by pulling the current tip out, rotating the drive to another tip ,and locking that in place or by using a Midair Mode Change (MMC) whereas as its in the air ,through being launched up by an opposing bey or commanded up there itself, it is able to change its tip. The color of this gold in colour. Abilities Each ability is allowed to be used three times in one battle. Attack *'Elemental Counter': (Counter Mode) With the three "wing" like blades on the metal wheel, it is able to cut through elements from an opposing beyblade. Examples of elements the metal wheel can cut through are water and wind. Stamina *'EDS Regeneration': (EDS Tip) Allows the beyblade to gain more stamina through the EDS tip (details A:O description). Defence *'PC Frame Dodge': Mars Infinity can use the PC Frame on the Infinity Wheel to dodge an attaking bey. Balance *'Midair Mode Change (MMC)': If Mars Infinity is in the air, as result of battle or command, it is able to change the its 4D Preformance Tip to either EDS, XF, WD, or FB. Special Attack *'Aegis Blade: '''Allows Mars to not only Attack, but to Counter Defend against the opposing. Also, if the opposing bey is attacking with a Special Move, Mars is able to defend itself with Aegis Blade as well and not take any damage to Lvl 1 beys, take 1/4 damage for Lvl 2 beys and take 1/2 damage to Evo or Lvl 3 beys. Category:Beyblades Category:RPB Registered Category:RPG Registered Category:Evolved Beyblades